Halloween Bash
by Kinta-kun
Summary: At a Halloween Party, Ishida and Inoue meet up. They both have feelings for each other, which they hide.. But these feelings won't stay hidden for long!
1. Broken Glasses

Ishihime. Rated M (later chapters). Lemony! At a Halloween Party, Ishida and Inoue meet up. They both have feelings for each other, which they hide.. But these feelings won't stay hidden for long! :D

Chapter One- Broken Glasses-

Ishida Uryuu looked shyly around the room for someone he knew. He was dressed in a long black cape, a white frilly shirt, and long dark pants. His hair, normally rigid and covering his angular face, was slicked back with a piece dangling in front of his lucid, blue-grey eyes. His rectangular spectacles hung in the front pocket of his frilly shirt; he decided to try to go without them for the occasion. His vampire teeth gave away the fact that he dressed up as a Vampire for the Halloween Party.

He heard a familiar, sweet voice call across the busy room full of monsters, witches, fairies, and ghost costumes. The voice was Orihime Inoue's: he could tell from anywhere, but he could not see her anywhere. He strained to see over the sea of fluffy and bulky costumes, but finally he saw a flurry of wild orange hair dodging through the masked people from across the room. She yelled to him, "Ishida-kun, help please! Where are you?"

Hearing the distress in her voice, he rushed out into the crowd of people, forgetting his shyness of others. All of a sudden, Inoue burst into opening of the crowd, tripping on a passerby. Uryuu leaped just in time to catch the beautiful girl in his arms. "In… Inoue-san…" Uryuu gasped with relief.

Inoue moved the hair out of her face with her delicate hands and looked up at Uryuu with her pure, chesnut eyes. Breathing rapidly, she exclaimed happily, "Ishida-kun! I can't believe how many people showed up! I'm so happy you are here!"

Uryuu inhaled slightly and his cheeks began to stain red. He wished he could tell her how happy he was to see her as well, but it was to loud and he couldn't muster up the courage to tell this beautiful woman how much she meant to him.

Instead, he just stuttered with his vampire teeth, "I… I… Hello Inoue-san.."

She smiled and sat up from his arms. She loved his low, deep voice, and she especially loved it when he got embarrassed around her. Inoue had slowly fallen out of the one-sided love with Ichigo Kurosaki, and had started falling in love with Ishida over the past year or so. She hoped that tonight she would confess her love to him finally.

Her hair kept falling into her face, so she brushed her wild mane away from her eyes and said, "Haha, Ishida-kun… You look so different without your glasses on! You look just like an evil vampire!"

Ishida, now blushing furiously, stammered, "Inoue-san… umm.. Thank you…"Not knowing what else to say, he just helped her to her feet and for the first time got a full look at her costume.

She was dressed as a dead bride, with a long stained, ripped dress and veil. Her skin was painted so that it looked pale and covered in stained blood. To any other person, she might have been seen as gruesome and unattractive in her costume, but to Ishida she was radiating beauty like no other girl at the party, even if his vision was blurred from not wearing glasses.

He had never told her about his love towards her, of course. He believed that she had always loved Kurosaki-san, and Ishida felt that nothing would ever be able to get in the way of her passion towards the orange haired boy. Still, Ishida was blindly in love with Inoue, and that would never change.

Ishida helped Inoue off the floor and as she brushed herself off, he began to blush even more as he realized that she had stepped on her glasses. They lie on the floor underneath her dead-bride heel, cracked and broken. He stammered shyly and warily, "Inoue-san, my… my glasses…"

Inoue glanced down and after a second of blankness on her face, she finally realized what had happened. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she cried, "Ishida-kun, I'm so sorry! I always mess things up and make things worse for you! I am such a terrible person!"

He tried to summon his voice but his mind was too occupied with Inoue hugging her. Her large breasts pressed hard into his lower chest, and her pelvis jutted out into his body in such a way that he shuddered embarrassedly. She smelled like apple shampoo and Halloween face paint. He could feel the swell in his pants grow and become hot, and he hoped that she wouldn't notice.

Shyly, he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her back. He could feel the arch of her back slope down to… He quickly let go and stammered, "I… should probably stop back home to pick up my extra set of glasses. I won't… I can't see anything without them."

Inoue replied hazily, "Oh, do you want me to go to your house with you to pick them up? It is dangerous to go alone…"

His ears going red, he stammered, "If… if you want to, then that would be nice… but, I don't want you to leave the party just for me."

With a look of relief she happily exclaimed, "Oh, of course not! You made the party much more exciting for me, actually!"

She thought of their embrace and his warm, sturdy body as she hugged him tightly. He was skinny but well built, and she was amazed at how much Quincy training toned his arms and chest. Just as she was getting excited she felt a hardness form in his lower region and press against her stomach. His hands were cold as they slipped around her back and shyly began to explore… However he pulled away before he got too far.

Ishida added quietly, "Its difficult for me to see… would you mind if… I hold your arm so that I don't hurt myself too bad?" He blushed even further at the gesture, and his small smile made Inoue blush, in spite of herself.

She gently took his arm, and they walked out of the Halloween Party towards the Quincy home.

~end of chapter one~

Hope you all like it! Tell me what you think of it so far, and what you want to see! More will come soon! 8D


	2. Raindrops

**Ishi-hime pairing. BEGINNINGS of EXPLICIT LEMON. If you do not like lemon, this story is not for you!**

Inoue and Ishida walk towards the Quincy home after the Halloween party. It begins to rain and the truths of their feelings pour out!

* * *

Chapter 2- Raindrops

Arm in arm, Inoue and Ishida walked out of the house and began to make their way across Karakura town. The sky was dark, and the clouds were looming threateningly overhead. The only sounds could be heard were the beginnings of crackling thunder, and the absence of people in plain sight made the night even scarier.

Normally, Inoue was afraid of this kind of weather, but with Ishida she felt completely safe and happy. Inoue looked up at Ishida out of the corner of her eye and saw his strongly defined jaw line and his angular features. His perfect pale lips parted ever so slightly and then closed, almost as if he was struggling to say something to her and changing his mind at last minute. How deeply she wanted to reach up and pull his face towards hers, and to have her soft pink lips meet his thin pale ones.

She looked away with a shy smile, and looking into the sky, she prayed that she would have the courage to tell him how she felt tonight. '_Just a little longer, Inoue," _she thought.

Ishida did not notice Inoue's observing, lustful glance towards him since he was so deep in thought. He was so happy to have Inoue holding his arm like he always dreamed. He always wished that they could walk hand in hand, enjoying each other's happiness and company.

Blushing furiously, he tried to put this idea out of his head. Cursing in his head, he thought to himself, _"There is no way that Inoue could be thinking the same as I… I will tell her tonight. I will confess to her, and show her how much more manly I am than Kurosaki-kun!"_

Raindrops began to fall from the sky onto the pair's heads, and in an instant Ishida swiftly released his arm embrace with Inoue, unfastened his cape and covered Inoue's flowing mane with his cape. He re-linked arms with Inoue and explained, "Please take my coat, Inoue-chan. It will start to rain harder soon, and we still have a five minute walk to my house."

Orihime sputtered nervously and quickly, "But… Ishida-kun, what about you? You don't have to sacrifice this for me! After all, it is just water!"

Raindrops began to fall from the sky at a steady rate from the ominous clouds. Ishida turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes with such intensity that it sent goosebumps down her arms. He said simply, "Inoue-chan, if you were to get wet you would catch a cold, and I can't allow myself to let harm come to you." Brushing the raindrops from his face nervously, he quickly added, "And… if you were to get wet… your clothes… might attract someone else and make a dangerous situation for everyone…" His voice trailed off as he began to notice the raindrops slowly soaking her dress, making it transparent.

Looking away quickly, he hoped that he did not say the wrong thing. Inoue blushed and held his arm tighter saying, "Its okay… I am happy that you care that much about me to worry so much…"

He looked deep into her eyes and studied her expression carefully. _"Could this mean… no way…" he thought._ He took a deep breath in and hoped that his next words would be the ones she was looking for by saying, "Inoue-san… I think… I… lo… lo… ve…" Blushing, he turned away and stuttered embarrassedly, "I love y… you. I have… for a very long time Inoue-chan. Ever since we began fighting together… I… I know you love Kurosaki-kun, but I can't take this any longer. I need… you to know."

Inoue gasped and could not think of what to say. She pulled her matted orange hair from her face and said, "Ishida-kun… I have loved you for a long time. It has been such a while since I have even thought of Kurosaki-kun… I love you Ishida-kun."

Feeling a surge of unrestrained passion and happiness, he turned to her, bent his head down to her face, and kissed her passionately. She was not expecting him to kiss her so suddenly, but she accepted it with an equal amount of passion. She wrapped her arms around his thin, strong neck and pulled him in closer.

The rain was now pouring down on them, and they stood in the middle of the road embracing in a tight passionate kiss. Without a second thought, he pressed his tongue against her lips. She eagerly parted her soft, pink lips and began to explore with her own tongue.

He began to run his hands up and around her back, slightly massaging her small, petite back. She returned the favor by slipping her hands up to his hair and pulling her delicate fingers through it. He moaned slightly at the wonderful sensation and pulled her into an even deeper kiss. He felt the bulge in his pants grow, and he ground his lower abdomen into Inoue's stomach.

She felt the hot bulge against her stomach, and she felt her own womanhood begin to pulse and become wet. She pulled from the kiss slightly to mutter, "Ishida-kun… Please take me to your home… I can't take this any longer. I… want you so bad."

Ishida obliged by pulling from the kiss, taking her arm in his, and leading the rest of the way to the house. They were almost to his house now. He had been trying not to look at her, since he might have another urge to kiss her passionately again. _"I can't believe this is actually happening between us… I hope this is not a dream," he thought unbelievably._

They arrived at the front porch of his house. Swiftly unlocking the door with a hidden key, he allowed Inoue san to walk in first. She surprised him by grabbing his wrist without a word on the way in and venturing into the house until she saw the bedroom. She let go of his wrist then to shut the door behind her. He walked over to the bed and stared at it in disbelief and shock.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had wanted to do this for so long, but she had never known if Ishida had felt the same way about her. Inoue had replayed this scene in her head over and over again for such a while that this seemed almost second nature to her. She followed the actions as her mind willed her to do without question. Her body responded favorably, and she could feel her lower region pulsing steadily and becoming warm.

He looked so handsome to her that she could not help but stare and mentally undress him. His soaked Victorian shirt clung to the defined, slender muscles in his arms and upper torso. His legs looked long and strong, and she wanted to run her hands from his feet to the tops of his legs. She wanted to rub her body on him, grind into his manlihood hard, and perhaps even take him by the hand to massage and knead him until he became soaking wet in her hand. She imagined herself massaging him and licking his entire length greedily, hearing him moan in pleasure. She could bear to wait any longer and she whispered quietly to Ishida, "Ishida, I'm ready."

Even without his glasses, he was able to make out her figure perfectly because he the distance was so close. He turned to her and saw her ripped white dress dripping wet sticking to her luscious, womanly body. He saw that she was wearing only lacy underwear under her dress, and her beautiful pink nipples poked out of her large breasts and pressed deliberately into the wet fabric of the thin dress. Inoue's small waist gave to breathtaking hips and legs. The wetness of her dress looked so alluring when he examined her lower regions; it turned him on to think that she was getting wet enough to dampen her dress. Her beautiful orange hair hung damp and beautifully wet from her delicate face. Her eyes smoldered as she looked at him with fiery and desire.

Inoue dimmed the light and deliberately walked over to Ishida, possessed with passion and pure desire. His member continued to throb and pulse, and he was amazed at just how much control this woman had over his emotions and desire. A simple look reeled him in and caught him. "I love you… Inoue-san," Ishida whispered in a slow, passionate voice.

She reached up and kissed him lightly. Pulling back she whispered, "Please… call me… Call me Orihime from now on."

His breath caught in his throat and he whispered, "And… And you can call me Uryu. I love you, Orihime-chan."

She whispered back, "I love you too, Uryu-kun."

* * *

Next chapter begins some intense lemon, watch out :D! Tell me what you think so far so I can put in your ideas or improve certain aspects of the story! Thanks,

Kinta-kun


End file.
